


purpose and place

by InLust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Flying, Mind Reading, Pre-Relationship, kissing while flying, slight sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Kara and M'gann bond over their shared time flying





	

**Author's Note:**

> alright listen....why don't people ship this ship? because they damn well should considering they have much more in common than kara and he-who-must-not-be-regarded-as-a-valid-love-interest
> 
> kara deserves better...like an alien girl friend or girlfriend i'm not picky
> 
> just so you know the "if not now then when; it not me then who?" quote, really grinds my gears because i wanna give proper credit but there are multiple iterations apparently - john lewis, mikhail gorbachev, and tom manion - feel free to comment me which one it is!

M'gann never knew it could feel so liberating to fly. It’s been so long since she’s been able to shift out of her human form to a skin she feels most comfortable in and just be _free_. 

What makes it even better is that she isn’t alone. 

Even as the wind whips across her face and jet streams across her body, M'gann can feel the warm, welcoming presence of Kara in her midst. 

Despite turning off the comms from the DEO, M'gann can still hear the mindless chatter of Kara’s thoughts. She’d been thinking so long of the uncertainty of her time on Earth and the fear of being taken back to Mars to stand before her race again that hearing Kara’s inner turmoil reminds of her what it’s like to be living. 

_I can feel you up in here_ , Kara thinks as she slows to fly beside M'gann.

M'gann’s eyes widen in surprise. _Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude._

_It’s okay. I’m so used to flying alone that I let my mind just wander._ Kara smiles as the wind pushes her beautiful waves behind her. Even in the evening sky, Kara’s eyes are still sky blue. 

_ Do you fly often? _

Kara nods. _Yup, every night. Some night I fly for hours just to clear my head. When you’re this far from the city, the constant chatter becomes almost like whispers._

_ It must be very taxing for you to hear the whole city constantly.  _

Kara turns onto her back like she’s swimming through the air to respond to M'gann. She looks so beautiful relaxed. _Jeremiah helped me work through the chatter and the sight with my glasses and sound dampening earrings. It took a lot of time, but now it’s just a constant humming in my head and it feels kind of empty without it in the background._

M'gann understands. 

_I feel like it must be harder for you because you hear everyone’s thoughts. People can stop talking but they can’t stop themselves from thinking._ Kara goes on. 

M'gann shakes her head, briefly thinking back to Mars. _On Mars, our minds are open to everyone. Every thought can be heard across all of our race so that we can better understand each other as one._

Kara purses her lips, briefly thinking before she snaps her fingers. _J’onn mentioned the mind meld! It must be really cool to be on the same page constantly._

M'gann doesn’t respond. It wasn’t particularly cool but she could understand how Kara would see it as such. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Kara blurts out loud instead of thinking it. “That was really insensitive to me.” 

M'gann can only laugh at how alarmed Kara looks. “It’s okay, Kara. I suppose it can be _cool_ ,” M'gann agrees, knowing that she’s left her world behind but before the war, there is beauty of peace she can remember.

Kara purses her lips, feeling like her apology wasn’t enough. M'gann can hear the gears turning. “Come on, I want to show you something,” she declares as she turns back over and flies forward with an arm outstretched in front of her. 

M'gann smiles to herself as she follows after Kara towards the mountains. They do some turns and loops before they reach a particularly high point. Kara settles on a landing that looks like it’s been carved out with no other roads leading up to it. Kara must go there often enough because M'gann can see vague scorch marks at the edges of the carved outlook.

When M'gann lands after Kara, shifting into her human skin. She stands beside the taller woman to see National City in the distance. Even as the day turns into night, the city looks just as alive. 

“Sometimes, I feel like if I wasn’t Supergirl, I wouldn’t know who I would be,” Kara begins softly as she looks out towards the city, eyes twinkling. “I was sent to this planet with the sole purpose to take care of Kal El and when I discovered that he’d already grown up, I just felt like there wasn’t a point to me being here. I didn’t know where I fit in anymore and the fact that I can’t go back home to Krypton---” 

M'gann slips her hand into Kara’s to bring some comfort to her. 

Kara looks at her, wiping away the errant tear that she hadn’t realize as falling. “Sorry,” she apologizes, shaking her head. “I didn’t bring you here to listen my sob story.”

“It’s okay, Kara. I understand how it feels to be forced to leave home without any hope of returning,” M'gann offers with a squeeze of her hand. 

Kara nods in agreement, squeezing M'gann’s hand in return, because it truly feels like M'gann understands her. She looks back towards the city once more. “This is my home now,” she confesses. “My mother told me I’d have extraordinary powers on this Earth and there’d be extraordinary things I could do with them. I found my purpose again when I became Supergirl. I could help the people of National City just like Superman in Metropolis.”

M'gann looks back towards the city. Some of the buildings start to dim and some have just a few lights on. When she looks back at Kara, she can see her blue eyes twinkling with pride and hope. She feels her chest tighten. “You come here to remind yourself of your purpose, don’t you?” 

Kara quirks her head at M'gann. “Are you up in my head again?”

“I can be quite observant. Perks of being a bartender.” 

Kara smiles playfully at her. “I do,” she answers. “Seeing all of National City like this, with all of the lights, turning off and on, reminds me that there are people out there who need protecting. That I have these abilities to help people. If I can be the one to do some good, then why won’t I?”

M'gann hums. “ _If not now, then when?_ ”

“ _And if not me, then who?_ ” Kara finishes, smiling brighter than ever. 

M'gann stares back out to National City once more. She takes a deep breath of the fresh air outside of the city and another look at the vision before her. She’s seen National City at a distance plenty of times, but now it feels wholly different. Maybe it’s the growing connection she’s finally beginning to feel because of Kara.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” M'gann says softly bumping her shoulder with Kara’s. “It really is beautiful.” 

Kara smiles brightly once more, eyes crinkling with pure happiness. Their stare lingers just a bit long for M'gann to catch Kara’s fleeting thought that has her blushing. “Race you back to base?” she offers abruptly. She lets go of M'gann’s hand before stepping towards the edge of the outlook. “Loser has to buy a round of drinks?” 

M'gann laughs as Kara drops off the edge and speeds off. “Cheater!” she yells as she chases after Kara, changing back into her Green Martian skin. 

_It’s not cheating if I’m faster!_ Kara thinks loudly for M'gann to hear. 

M'gann jets faster towards Kara, not wanting her to get away so quickly. It only takes a few moments before M'gann catches up, but it feels exhausting especially when Kara is faster than a speeding bullet. She flies just below Kara and like Kara had been doing earlier, M'gann turns on her back and stares up at Kara. 

_Are you showing off?_ Kara asks breaking the determined look on her face. 

_You were doing it earlier._ M'gann responds as she floats up closer to Kara’s body. _You didn’t let me thank you._

_ But you already did? _

M'gann shakes her head. _Kara, I can read your thoughts. Especially when you’re particularly emotional._

Kara blushes. _I don’t know what you’re talking about._

M'gann closes the distances between them and lifts her head just enough to kiss Kara. Kara squeaks aloud before kissing back unconsciously. The rush of the wind sends shivers down both of their spines even though they don’t particularly feel cold. For a moment they stop flying and float upright together. M'gann’s hands coming around Kara’s shoulders as Kara holds onto her waist comfortably. 

_Wow._ Kara thinks before breaking the kiss to exhale, “ **Wow**.” Her cheeks are bright pink as their warm breaths meet each other in the cool sky.

M'gann smiles as she presses her forehead against Kara’s. “Loser buys drinks,” she reminds before pecking Kara on the nose. 

Kara blinks before she realizes that M'gann is jetting off. “Cheater!” she yells as she chases after M'gann. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think! i think i might wanna write more for this well deserved ship


End file.
